wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Page where MrE puts music rankings
yeah Color Key this is better than pretty damn decent tbh, tbh this is pretty damn decent tbh this is good this is decent this kinda sucks this sucks this really sucks Weird Al Albums ("or should I say WEIRD ALbums?"- Matt) Straight Outta Lynwood Bad Hair Day Even Worse In 3D Mandatory Fun "Weird Al" Yankovic Running With Scissors Alpocalypse Poodle Hat Alapalooza UHF Soundtrack Mandatory Fun Word Crimes Now That's What I call Polka! Handy Tacky Sports Song Foil Lame Claim to Fame First World Problems Jackson Park Express Mission Statement My Own Eyes Inactive Poodle Hat Genius in France Hardware Store Why Does This Always Happen to Me? Wana B Ur Lovr Angry White Boy Polka eBay Bob Ode to a Superhero Couch Potato A Complicated Song Party at the Leper Colon Trash Day "Weird Al" Yankovic I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead I Love Rocky Road Another One Rides the Bus Stop Draggin' My Car Around Ricky Happy Birthday My Bologna Such a Groovy Guy The Check's In the Mail Gotta Boogie Buckingham Blues Mr. Frump in the Iron Lung Running With Scissors It's All About the Pentiums Albuquerque Your Horoscope for Today Polka Power! Grapefruit Diet The Saga Begins Germs Truck Driving Song Weird Al Show Theme Jerry Springer My Baby's in Love with Eddie Vedder Pretty Fly For a Rabbi Straight Outta Lynwood Trapped in the Drive-Thru White and Nerdy Polkarama! Pancreas Confessions Part III Virus Alert Close But No Cigar I'll Sue Ya Don't Download This Song Do I Creep You Out? Weasel Stomping Day Canadian Idiot In 3D Nature Trail to Hell I Lost on Jeopardy Eat It Theme From Rocky XIII Mr. Popeil Midnight Star Polkas on 45 That Boy Could Dance King of Suede The Brady Bunch Buy Me a Condo Bad Hair Day I Remember Larry Amish Paradise The Alternative Polka Gump Everything You Know is Wrong I'm So Sick of You The Night Santa Went Crazy Phony Calls Since You've Been Gone Syndicated Inc. Cavity Search Calling in Sick UHF Soundtrack Money For Nothing/Beverly Hillbillies* UHF The Hot Rocks Polka Generic Blues The Biggest Ball of Twine in Minnesota Spam Attack of the Radioactive Hamsters From a Planet Near Mars! She Drives Like Crazy Fun Zone Isle Thing Let Me be Your Hog Alpocalypse Party in the CIA Skipper Dan Polka Face Craigslist Another Tattoo CNR Perform This Way TMZ Ringtone Stop Forwarding That Crap to Me If That Isn't Love Whatever You Like Even Worse You Make Me Fat Melanie Lasagna Velvet Elvis Twister Stuck in a Closet with Vanna White Good Old Days I Think I'm a Clone Now This Song's Just Six Words Long Alimony Alapalooza Frank's 2000" TV Bedrock Anthem Waffle King Traffic Jam Jurassic Park She Never Told Me She Was a Mime Bohemian Polka Talk Soup Young, Dumb, and Ugly Harvey the Wonder Hamster Livin' In the Fridge Achy Breaky Song Other Stuff Join Us By They Might be Giants Canajoharie When Will You Die Can't Keep Johnny Down You Don't Like Me You Probably Get That a Lot Celebration Three Might be Duende Judy is Your Viet Nam Let Your Hair Hang Down Cloisonne Protagonist In Fact The Lady and the Tiger Never Knew Love Old Pine Box Spoiler Alert 2082 Dog Walker Ben Folds Five By Ben Folds Five Underground Where's Summer B.? Jackson Cannery Uncle Walter Sports and Wine Julienne The Last Polka Alice Childress Philosophy Boxing Video Best Imitation of Myself Born to Die (shockingly I listened to this) By Lana del Rey Lolita Dark Paradise Off to the Races Diet Mountain Dew National Anthem Gods and Monsters This is What Makes Us Girls Radio Carmen Blue Jeans Million Dollar Man Ride Summertime Sadness Without You Cola Born to Die Video Games Lucky Ones PAX AM Days By Fall Out Boy Caffeine Cold Demigods Hot to the Touch, Cold on the Inside The King is Dead American Made Love, Sex, Death Art of Keeping Up Disappearances Eternal Summer 21st Century Breakdown by Green Day American Eulogy East Jesus Nowhere 21st Century Breakdown Murder City Before the Lobotomy The Static Age Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl) Christian's Inferno See the Light Viva La Gloria! Last of the American Girls Peacemaker Horseshoes and Handgrenades 21 Guns Song of the Century Know Your Enemy Restless Heart Syndrome Last Night on Earth Let's Face It by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones The Impression That I Get Let's Face It The Rascal King Desensitized 1-2-8 Noise Brigade Numbered Days Nevermind Me Royal Oil Break So Easily The Bug Bit Me Another Drinking Song Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Northern Lights Chloe in the Afternoon Year of the Tiger Dilettante Cheerleader Surgeon Hysterical Strength Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road The Outsider Shampain Oh No! Hollywood Hermit the Frog Obsessions Girls Are You Satisfied? Guilty Numb The Family Jewels Rootless I Am Not a Robot Pure Heroine by Lorde Buzzcut Season Team Glory and Gore White Teeth Teens Tennis Court Ribs Royals 400 Lux A World Alone Still Sane Riot! by Paramore Fences That's What You Get Misery Business When It Rains crushcrushcrush Born For This Miracle For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic Let The Flames Begin We Are Broken Hallelujah Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Robots Hiphopopotamus vs Rhymenoceros Business Time Leggy Blonde Think About It Bowie Boom The Most Beautiful Girl (In the Room) Ladies of the World Foux du Fafa The Prince of Parties Inner City Pressure A Kiss is Not a Contract Mutha'uckas Flood by They Might be Giants Birdhouse in Your Soul Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Sapphire Bullets of Pure Love Someone Keeps Moving My Chair They Might be Giants Twisting Particle Man Road Movie to Berlin Letterbox Your Racist Friend Whistling in the Dark Women & Men Hot Cha Dead Hearing Aid Lucky Ball and Chain We Want a Rock Minimum Wage Theme From Flood Milo Goes to College by Descendents Myage Suburban Home Catalina Bikeage Marriage Jean is Dead Hope Tonyage I'm Not a Punk Kabuki Girl Statue of Liberty I Wanna be a Bear M 16 I'm Not a Loser Parents Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Sex Yeah The State of Dreaming Power and Control Valley of the Dolls Starring Role Bubblegum Bitch Lies Hypocrates Primadonna Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Fear and Loathing How to be a Heartbreaker Teen Idle Living Dead Radioactive Homewrecker Everything Sucks by Descendents When I Get Old Sick-O-Me I'm The One I Won't Let Me We Grand Theme Thank You Doghouse She Loves Me Caught This Place Hateful Notebook Everything Sux Coffee Mug Eunuch Boy Rotting Out They're Everywhere by Jim's Big Ego Lucky Math Prof Rock Star They're Everywhere The Ballad of Barry Allen Party on the Everglades Mix Tape The Music of You Love What's Gone Cut Off Your Head Better Than You Asshole In a Bar Dookie by Green Day Burnout Longview Welcome to Paradise Basket Case When I Come Around Emenius Sleepus Coming Clean She F.O.D. Chump In The End Sassafras Roots Having a Blast Pulling Teeth All By Myself Big Lizard in My Backyard by The Dead Milkmen V.F.W. (Veterans of a Fucked Up World) Bitchin' Camaro Dean's Dream Lucky Junkie Tugena Right Wing Pigeons Violent School Tiny Town Big Lizard in My Backyard Laundromat Song Filet of Sole Gorilla Girl Swordfish Nutrition Beach Song Plum Dumb Serrated Edge Rastabilly Takin' Retards to the Zoo Spit Sink I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Hurt Feelings Carol Brown Friends Pencils in the Wind Sugalumps I Told You I Was Freaky Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor Rambling Through the Avenues of Time Petrov, Yelyena, and Me You Don't Have to be a Prostitute Angels Fashion is Danger Demon Woman We're Both In Love With a Sexy Lady Not Richard, but Dick by The Dead Milkmen I Dream of Jesus The Woman Who Was Also a Mongoose Leggo My Ego Jason's Head Not Crazy Little Volcano The Infant in Prague Customized My Van I Started to Hate You Nobody Falls Like Let's Get the Baby High ARTPOP by Lady Gaga G.U.Y MANiCURE Gypsy Aura Donatella Applause Venus Mary Hane Holland Do What U Want Sexxx Dreams Dope Swine Fashion! ARTPOP Jewels N' Drugs The Last Minute by Fatter Than Albert 27s Better Sleep $100 Headphones Last Minute Spitting Contest Bow-Legged Lillian Panda King Tchoupitoulas Slim Erin's Runaway Imagination by Fatter Than Albert Falling Bullet Fatter Than You Not Tonight Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel Everybody Else Fever and Chills Am I Really That Ugly?/Volpi's Song Erin's Runaway Imagination I'm Leaving Slap! 10 Miles to Kenner Lungs by Florence and the Machine Drumming Song Dog Days Are Over Girl With One Eye Kiss with a Fist Cosmic Love Howl Hurricane Drunk You've Got the Love Binding Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) My Boy Builds Coffins I'm Not Calling You a Liar Between Two Lungs Actor by St. Vincent Marrow Laughing With a Mouth of Blood Actor Out of Work The Neighbors The Strangers The Party The Sequel Black Rainbow Save Me From What I Want The Bed Just The Same But Brand New The Else by They Might Be Giants Climbing the Walls The Cap'm The Shadow Government Take Out the Trash The Mesopotamians I'm Impressed Feign Amnesia Contrecoup Withered Hope Bee of the Bird of the Moth Upside Down Frown With the Dark Careful What You Pack Insomniac by Green Day Walking Contradiction Geek Stink Breath Armatage Shanks Brain Stew/Jaded 86 Panic Song No Pride Stuart and the Avenue Bab's Uvula Who? Stuck With Me Brat Tightwad Hill Westbound Sign They Might Be Giants by They Might Be Giants Don't Let's Start Everything Right is Wrong Again Rhythm Section Want Ad (She Was a) Hotel Detective Put You Hand Inside the Puppet Head Hope That I Get Old Before I Die Youth Culture Killed My Dog Alienation's For the Rich Absolutely Bill's Mood Rabid Child Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes She's An Angel Hide Away Folk Family The Day 32 Footsteps Chess Piece Face Boat of Car Toddler Hiway Number Three Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables by Dead Kennedys Holiday in Cambodia California Uber Alles Kill the Poor Chemical Warfare Viva Las Vegas Funland at the Beach Stealing Peoples' Mail Let's Lynch the Landlord Ill in the Head When You Get Drafted Forward to Death Your Emotions I Kill Children Drug Me Damaged by Black Flag TV Party Rise Above Six Pack Spray Paint No More Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie Padded Cell What I See Police Story Damaged II Room 13 Life of Pain Depression Thirsty and Miserable Damaged I The Worst Album Ever New Classic by Iggy Azalea Black Widow Impossible is Nothing Work 100 Bounce Fuck Love Change Your Life Walk the Line Fancy Just Askin' Goddess Rolex Lady Patra New Bitch Don't Need Y'all free* by Jim's Big Ego Bon Nuit Tree Everything Must Go Free (and on our own) International Award Show Utopia Background Vocals Sleepwalker Now Depravity I Don't Know How to Party Just Like Me Pascagoula Pawn and Gun In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel Holland 1945 Ghost Oh Comely In The Aeroplane Over The Sea Two-Headed Boy Two-Headed Boy Part Two Untitled King of Carrot Flowers Parts Two and Three Communist Daughter The Fool King of Carrot Flowers Part One St. Vincent by St. Vincent Birth in Reverse Rattlesnake Huey Neuton Bring Me Your Loves Every Tear Disappears Digital Witness Psychopath Severed Crossed Fingers Regret Prince Johnny I Prefer Your Love To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay The Industrial Revolution The Ship's Going Down Happy Birthday Death Death Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song To The Bottom of the Sea Tempest Snakes and Torches Accordion Player This Sea Coin Operated Goi Robber Baron Plastic Surgery Disasters by Dead Kennedys Terminal Preppie Moon Over Marin I Am The Owl Forest Fire Trust Your Mechanic Buzzbomb Winnebago Warrior Dead End Well Paid Scientist Riot Halloween We've Got a Bigger Problem Now Government Flu Rawhide Bleed for Me Nazi Punks Fuck Off! Dog Bite Moral Majority Kepone Factory Hyperactive Child Religious Vomit Steal This Album by System of a Down Innervision Streamline Highway Song Ego Brain Roulette Thetawaves I-E-A-I-A-I-O Boom! Mr. Jack Bubbles Nuguns Fuck the System 36 Pictures ADD Chic 'N' Stu Mink Car by They Might Be Giants Man, It's So Loud in Here Hopeless Bleak Despair Working Undercover for the Man She Thinks She's Edith Head Bangs Hovering Sombrero Finished With Lies Wicked Little Critta I've Got a Fang Older Yeh Yeh Mink Car Another First Kiss Mr. Xcitement Cyclops Rock My Man Drink! Cool to be You by Descendents Dry Spell Cool to be You One More Day 'Merican Talking Mass Nerder Anchor Grill Dog and Pony Show Maddie Nothing With You Dreams Blast Off She Don't Care Tack Enema of the State by Blink-182 What's My Age Again? Aliens Exist Dumpweed Don't Leave Me Mutt Anthem Wendy Clear Going Away to College All The Small Things The Party Song Dysentery Gary Adam's Song Mass Nerder by ALL World's on Heroin Fairweather Friend Think the World Good As My Word Refrain Perfection Until I Say So Romantic Junkie Until Then Silence Silly Me Honey Peeps Vida Blue Greedy I'll Get There Life on the Road Rid of Me by PJ Harvey Highway 61 Revisited 50ft Queenie Yuri G Rub Til It Bleeds Dry Snake Legs Ecstasy Rid of Me Man-Size Man-Size Sextet Me-Jane Hook Missed Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey West Coast Brooklyn Baby Florida Kilos Shades of Cool Ultraviolence Cruel World The Other Woman Old Money Sad Girl Guns N' Roses Money, Power, Glory Black Beauty Fucked My Way to the Top Pretty When You Cry Arular by M.I.A. Bucky Done Gun Galang Fire, Fire Sunshowers Pull Up The People 10 Dollar M.I.A. Bingo Hombre Amazon U.R.A.Q.T. Dash the Curry Skit One for the Head Skit Banana Skit Siamese Dream by Smashing Pumpkins Geek U.S.A. Today Silverfuck Quiet Cherub Rock Mayonaise Disarm Spaceboy Hummer Soma Rocket Sweet Sweet Le Pop by Katzenjammer To The Sea Hey Ho on the Devil's Back A Bar in Amsterdam Tea With Cinnamon Demon Kitty Rag Mother Superior Der Kapitan Le Pop Play My Darling Play Ain't No Thang Virginia Clemm Wading in Deeper Overture What Makes a Man Start Fires? by The Minutemen Bob Dylan Wrote Propaganda Songs The Tin Roof Life as a Rehersal Fake Contest Pure Joy Polarity Sell or be Sold One Chapter in the Book Colors '99 The Anchor The Only Minority Plight This Road Beacon Sighted Through Fog East Wind/Faith Split Red Mutiny in Jonestown Walk Among Us by Misfits Mommy, Can I Go Out and Kill Tonight? Night of the Living Dead Astro Zombies Skulls I Turned Into a Martian Violent World All Hell Breaks Loose Hate Breeders Vampira 20 Eyes Nike-A-Go-Go Brain Eaters Devil's Whorehouse Universal by Bim Skala Bim Rings of Saturn Going Back Pete Needs a Friend Not Natural Talk, Talk, and Talk Happy Weekend Johnny O'Reilly Electrolux Three Legged Dog Red Eyes Freeman Shakin' All Over Same Mistake Double Nickels on the Dime (this is the big one. 45 songs!) by The Minutemen g. This Ain't No Picnic m. Toadies d. One Reporter's Opinion m. The Glory of Man c. Love Dance g. No Exchange m. Corona g. Spillage c. Untitled Song For Latin America d. Nature Without Man d. Viet Nam m. History Lesson - Part II g. The Roar of the Masses Could be Farts m. Retreat d. Anxious Mo-Fo g. The Politics of Time m. My Heart and the Real World d. It's Expected I'm Gone m. Political Song for Michael Jackson to Sing g. West Germany c. Martin's Story c. Little Man With a Gun in His Hand d. Shit From An Old Notebook c. Storm in My House g. Themselves g. Nothing, Indeed c. June 16th d. Two Beads at the End c. Dr. Wu g. Mr. Robot's Holy Orders g. There Ain't Shit on TV Tonight c. Jesus and Tequila d. #1 Hit Song d. Cohesion c. The World According to Nouns d. Do You Want New Wave or Do You Want The Truth? m. God Bows to Math c. Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love g. Please Don't Be Gentle With Me m. The Big Foist d. Theatre is the Life of You m. Maybe Partying Will Help? g. You Need the Glory d. Don't Look Now m. Take 5, D. The Feeding of the 5000 by Crass End Result So What Banned From The Roxy You Pay What A Shame Angels Well? Do They? Do They Owe Us a Living? Securicor General Bacardi Reject of Society Sucks G's Song Punk Is Dead Fight War, Not Wars They've Got a Bomb Asylum Women Tenacious D by Tenacious D Wonderboy Tribute City Hall Friendship Double Team The Road Rock Your Socks Kyle Quit The Band Dio Lee Explosivo Karate Inward Singing Fuck Her Gently Drive-Thru Malibu Nights Kielbasa Friendship Test The One Note Song Cock Push-Ups Karate Schnitzel Hard Fucking LP by Holy Fuck Safari Choppers Echo Sam Lovely Allen Milkshake Royal Gregory Super Inuit The Pulse Frenchy's Broke With Expensive Tastes by Azealia Banks Idle Delilah Nude Beach a Go Go Gimme a Chance Miss Camaradarie Chasing Time Soda Ice Princess Miss Amor Luxury JFK Desperado 212 Wallace BBD Heavy Metal and Reflective Yung Rapunxel CURRENT ALBUM RANKINGS happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy. Join Us (They Might Be Giants) Flood (They Might Be Giants) Double Nickels On The Dime (Minutemen) Plastic Surgery Disasters (Dead Kennedys) Milo Goes to College (Descendents) Everything Sucks (Descendents) I Told You I Was Freaky (Flight of the Conchords) Strange Mercy (St. Vincent) They Might Be Giants (They Might Be Giants) Flight of the Conchords (Flight of the Conchords) Mink Car (They Might Be Giants) Cool to be You (Descendents) Not Richard, But Dick (Dead Milkmen) Mass Nerder (ALL) Insomniac (Green Day) Damaged (Black Flag) To The Bottom of the Sea (Voltaire) What Makes a Man Start Fires? (Minutemen) St. Vincent (St. Vincent) 21st Century Breakdown (Green Day) Le Pop (Katzenjammer) LP (Holy Fuck) The Else (They Might Be Giants) Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables (Dead Kennedys) Dookie (Green Day) Universal (Bim Skala Bim) Let's Face It (Mighty Mighty Bosstones) Riot! (Paramore) Big Lizard in My Backyard (Dead Milkmen) Actor (St. Vincent) Tenacious D (Tenacious D) Rid of Me (PJ Harvey) Walk Among Us (Misfits) Siamese Dream (Smashing Pumpkins) The Last Minute (Fatter Than Albert) They're Everywhere (Jim's Big Ego) Lungs (Florence and the Machine) The Family Jewels (Marina and the Diamonds) free* (Jim's Big Ego) Arular (M.I.A.) In The Aeroplane Over the Sea (Neutral Milk Hotel) Ben Folds Five (Ben Folds Five) ARTPOP (Lady Gaga) Erin's Runaway Imagination (Fatter Than Albert) Electra Heart (Marina and the Diamonds) Steal This Album! (System of a Down) Broke With Expensive Tastes (Azealia Banks) Pure Heroine (Lorde) Ultraviolence (Lana Del Rey) PAX AM Days (Fall Out Boy) Born to Die (Lana Del Rey) The Feeding of the 5000 (Crass) Enema of the State (Blink-182) The New Classic (Iggy Azalea)